Application:Shawn Cloud
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? '''I'd rather not say, for protection. *'Activity Level?' 11 :3 *'Any comments/questions? Nope *'Is this your first character? '''No way~! :D IC Info *'Character Name: Shawn Cloud *'Model': Hunter Parrish *'Age:' 23 *'Birth date (optional):' December 12th *'Crime:' Homicide, Siblings, Theft, Defied Curfew. *'Assembly:' Third Assembly. Biography Shawn was born on December 12th with his twin sister Kayden, the two were kept hidden by their parents and were kept from the outside world. Their parents were devistaed by this and they knew if the police found out then the two would be taken to jail. So they gave Kayden away to an older couple and kept Shawn. Shawn only knew his sister for the first few years of life and then she was taken away, so he barely had any memory of her. But it wasn't long before he started to realize that she was still around, and then he started to defiey curfew to go visit her. He was 14 when this started happening, soon him and Kayden knew almost everything about each other and their pasts. Both of them became angry at their parents for seperating them, and Kayden had planned to kill them. But Shawn didn't want ''to kill his parents. But went along with the plan. Shawn had stolen a few supplies from stores around Advivo, taking knifes and poison and other dangerous things. On his 17th birthday he had murdered his parents in their sleep, poisoning their food and then slowly killing them. Kayden had then got rid of the bodies and the two remained in the house. They knew the cops would come, and to make it easier they wrote on the window in blood "Murders in here." The cops thought it was a joke at first but then realized after a few days of the messages changing that the messages were probably true and broke into the house. Taking the two to jail. They were in jail for years, and soon were sent down on the Third assembly together, the two plan to make a life on earth some how. They don't ''want ''to go back to earth, they want to remain on earth were humans used to live. And plan to make it to that dream no matter what or who gets in their way. '''Personality' Shawn has a kind, loyan personality. He might come off as a nervous wreck when you first meet him, but if you get to know him then you'll see that he's really kind and loves ''to explore. Though he might tend to cling to you if you become really close friends, without his sister around he tends to feel empty and alone. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Nervous, Impatient, Clinging. *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' Adventurous, Loyal, Kind. Other (important) If this is not your first character, then please leave this section blank. If this is, in fact, your first, please do not leave this blank. *'Application password:''' ---- "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 21:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted